Leucin Freeman
Leucin Freeman is an honorable tiefling warrior and cavalier hailing from the free land of Aldor. A quiet and observant man, Leucin cares deeply for others and will put his own life on the line to protect those who cannot help themselves. He is courageous and will never back down from doing what's right. * For Leucin's in-game statistics, 'click here. '' Personality Leucin is an honorable man with a strong sense of justice and duty to the people around him. He cares immensely for the plight of the smallfolk and he has taken it upon himself to defend them, as well as all those who cannot defend themselves. He is courageous and indefatigable on the field of battle, never backing down or surrendering in the face of evil or injustice. He has been witnessed shrugging off injures that would fell lesser men. But he is honorable as well; he always gives his foes a chance to surrender before felling them. Bloodshed brings him no joy and he will always try to find more diplomatic solutions if he can, but he understands that sometimes it is an unfortunate fact of life. Leucin dislikes dishonesty or underhanded tactics. He prefers to be upfront and honest with others, even if it's not as easy. Despite this, he will sometimes break the rules if it means serving the greater good and he does not blindly obey orders; he does not acknowledge unjust laws nor does he offer respect to corrupt or dishonorable leaders. Among his companions, he respects those he fights beside and sees the good in his companions, even those who openly flaunt tradition or care little for honor. Being a tiefling, and a being of fiendish ancestry, Leucin is constantly at odds with himself, fighting against his darker side, especially in battle, he must constantly remain vigilant and disciplined in order not to get carried away with the bloodshed and carnage. He is determined to be a man of virtue and honor, in spite of what he is. History Little is known about Leucin's life before meeting the company in Magnimar. He says he comes from Aldor and that it was there he learned to fight. However, he seemed evasive when discussing his background, so this must be taken with a pinch of salt for the time being. Leucin is the son of a tiefling woman and a human man, though he's never met his father. His mother, who was evidently quite talented with magic, provided for them at least in part by sewing fine dressed, embroidered with flowers, and selling them on market days. Leucin always looked forward to the market days. He has said that his mother was never particularly religious and that he became a follower of St. Cuthbert around the time he began his martial training. It is unclear where he acquired Apple or exactly how or why he came to Magnimar. All that is known is that he was at the Dockway, talking to a merchant about buying a bushel of apples, when the saughagin attacked and his life changed forever... Notable Accomplishments * Helped fight off the Suaghin attack in Magnimar's Dockway. (Chapter 1) * Joined the Company in recovering the Harp of Finwe. * Helped recover the Harp of Finwe in Minkai, and helped defeat the Blood Hawke slaver group. * Fought and defeated the '''Order of the Conquering Flood. * Faced and helped defeat the Vessel of the Wellspring Eternal. Notable Relationships Ruby The tiefling has not known Ruby for too long but he has come to be somewhat protective of her. He sees just how naive she is and is all too aware of how others might take advantage of that to rob or manipulate her, and he has taken it upon himself to shield her from that. She is a good person with a good heart, which is an all too rare trait to see in the world these days. Of all his companions, he and Ruby's beliefs and priorities tend to align the most. He doesn't care that she's a mage, he just hopes she's smart about it. Vili The dwarf may be a cheat and a smuggler, but he's shown to have honor in his own way. He's brave, not hesitating to act and defend others when the need arises, and he's got a soft spot for Ruby, which Leucin definitely appreciates. Plus, Vili has a good sense of humor, which is always a plus in traveling companions. They may not always agree, but Leucin knows that the dwarf will watch his back. In the end, that's all he can ask. And who knows, maybe he can be a good influence on Vili? Probably not, but you never know. Sparrow Leucin does not trust Sparrow very much; he trusts Sparrow the least out of any of his new companions. The elf is an admitted thief and con artist, and he wasted no time trying to seduce Ruby, which of course did not win him any points. The two very rarely see eye to eye on most issues. Despite this, Leucin does believe Sparrow can be redeemed. If he were wholly selfish and dishonorable, he would not have risked his life against the Suaghin, nor would he have leaped into literal fire to help Pierre. There is good in Sparrow, Leucin believes, but that doesn't mean the tiefling won't be keeping a very close eye on him. Harvey & Montgomery Leucin finds the strange duo delightful. He enjoys talking with Harvey about things--mostly folk-tales and exchanging corny jokes--and he finds the little halfling's courage admirable. The monkey is constantly amazing him with how intelligent he seems to be, and the extent of the tricks he can do. Next to Ruby, these two are the ones he trusts and genuinely likes the most. Pierre He does not really know what to make of the enigmatic gnome, as it seems that even Pierre is not fully aware of his surroundings most of the time. Despite this, Leucin has taken it upon himself to care for him, often bringing him food and drink, and making sure he doesn't wander off or anything. Oromo The elf lord seems like a decent, honorable man who is very generous with his time and resources. His respect for Oromo only seemed to strengthen when he discovered the lengths that Oromo had gone to help the poor and unfortune around Magnimar. Because of this, Leucin is more than happy to help him when he asks. Skills & Abilities * Athletics: '''Leucin is incredibly strong and hardy. He is an able climber and can shoulder great burdens. He uses this strength to great advantage in a fight, even able to deliver powerful blows in exchange for less accuracy. * '''Cavalier: '''More than just a warrior, Leucin is extensively trained in horsemanship, combat, diplomacy and tactics. When he challenges a foe on the field of battle, with his honor and safety of his allies on the line, he fights all the harder. * '''Combat Training: '''A consumate warrior, Leucin is trained in many different weapons and styles of combat, though he seems to prefer using the traditional longsword more than anything. He has dedicated a lot of time and effort to mastering the sword. * '''Darkvision: As a tiefling, Leucin can see perfectly in conditions of total darkness out to sixty feet, though only in black and white.' ' * Deception: '''While he is not one to resort to guile, his fiendish nature lends itself to sweet-talking When he has to. * '''Equestrianism: '''A horseman of great skill, Leucin seems to have an almost supernatural connection with his horse, Apple. * '''Fiendish Magic: As a tiefling, Leucin can summon a cloud of inky-black, magical darkness. ' ' * Fiendish Resistances: Like all tieflings, Leucin's fiendish ancestry have given him a modicum of magical resistance, allowing him to better withstand fire, ice and electricity damage. * First Aid: '''As a cavalier, Leucin is trained in basic, battlefield first aid. * '''Intimidation & Interrogation: '''Due in part to his naturally-intimidating appearance and extensive training in interrogation, Leucin is quite capable at coercion and threats. When he starts frowning, most people are quick to cooperate with him. * '''Self-Sufficient: He is a very resourceful guy, always able to find a place to sleep, something to eat and something to keep you warm. * Tactician: Due to his cavalier training, Leucin is a natural at battlefield tactics and strategy. ' ' Paraphernalia * '''Holy Symbol of St. Cuthbert: '''A devout follower of the teachings of St. Cuthbert, Leucin wears this iron pendant every day. He feels it brings him the strength of body and will that he needs to get through the day. Trivia * Like nearly all Cuthbertines, Leucin acknowledges the Pantheonic religion in addition to Cuthbert himself. After all, Cuthbert was a Elanist in life himself. * He has absolutely no desire to know what kind of fiend is in his ancestry. * Leucin and his horse, Apple, are quite close. Leucin chose the name for her love of apples. Leucin always carries a small sack of them with him for her. * He doesn't drink alcohol outside of sacramental wine on occasion, but has been shown to be extremely fond of coffee. He can take or leave most teas, though he finds green tea abhorrent. * Leucin has a habit of humming while traveling or doing chores. * The surname "Freeman" is a generic surname in Aldor, given to all citizens who are without one.